Amortentia
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Scorose) Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy se deviam odiar tal como seus pais mas, pelo contrário, eles se amavam. E vão reconhecer seu amor de uma forma inusitada.


**Título:** _Amortentia_/ **Casal:** Scorpius/Rose /

**Resumo:** (Scorose) Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy se deviam odiar tal como seus pais mas, pelo contrário, eles se amavam. E vão reconhecer seu amor de uma forma inusitada.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**S.L.**

**Amortentia **

Rose estava se dirigindo para sua primeira aula do ano: Poções. Seu cabelo ruivo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e levava os livros nos braços. Embora sua aparência fosse a de uma garota feliz, por dentro, estava preocupada. E não era com as provas.

Tinha feito exatamente o contrário do que seu pai lhe tinha dito. Se apaixonara por Scorpius Malfoy. Quando entrou em seu primeiro ano, simplesmente o detestava. Em sua opinião, o garoto era arrogante mas, como Albus tinha ido para a Sonserina, eles foram obrigados a se relacionarem e a ruiva percebeu que Malfoy não era mau garoto. Mas, mesmo assim, eles sempre discutiam e todo o mundo já dizia que eles eram os próximos Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. Só em seu quinto ano é que tinha percebido que amava o loiro e, a todo o custo, o tentava esquecer. Mas, até aquele dia, isso se tinha tornado uma missão impossível. A voz sarcástica de Scorpius até estava em seus sonhos. Respirou fundo e, quando entrou na sala, foi para a beira de Albus que, consequentemente estava á beira de Scorpius. O professor Slughorn estava arranjando os materiais que estavam em cima da mesa e, quando terminou, virou-se para os alunos e falou:

-Muito bem, preparei algumas poções para vocês observarem, só por curiosidade. Algumas delas certamente vocês já ouviram falar, embora nunca as tenham preparado. Alguém me sabe dizer o que é isso? – A frente deles estavam três caldeirões, com poções em seus interiores. Inclinou o primeiro caldeirão e Rose reconheceu de imediato a poção: _"Veritaserum", _pelo seu líquido transparente. Ergueu a mão para responder e Slughorn apontou para ela:

-É _Veritasserum_, uma poção incolor e inodora que obriga a quem a beber a dizer a verdade.

-Muito bem! – Exclamou Slughorn, satisfeito – E esta?

Apontou para o segundo caldeirão, que estava á sua frente. Rose olhou para a poção e pensou: " É a Polissuco". Ergueu sua mão e Scorpius também. O professor Slughorn deu a palavra ao garoto, que respondeu:

-É a Poção Polissuco. - Rose ficou um pouco desapontada por não ter respondido mas, ao ouvir a voz do loiro, suspirou.

-Exatamente! – Exclamou o professor com vivacidade. – Essa poção faz com que, só com um fio de cabelo, nos possamos tornar outra pessoa. Os colegas de Rose olharam para a poção com admiração. A ruiva inspirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro de livros novos. Franziu o sobrolho, confusa, mas continuou a ouvir o que o professor dizia:

-Agora essa aqui, – Disse apontando para o terceiro caldeirão – o que contém?

Rose olhou para o poção com atenção, e a reconheceu: "Amortentia".

Ergueu a mão de imediato e sentiu o cheiro do perfume de limão de Scorpius no ar. Aqueles cheiros a estavam deixando inebriada. O professor acenou para ela e a garota respondeu:

-É Amortentia! – Exclamou.

-Claro que sim! – Exclamou o professor, satisfeito – Mas você sabe os efeitos dessa poção?

-É a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo! - Respondeu Rose, extasiada.

-Exato! Suponho que você a reconheceu pelo seu brilho perolado?

- E pelo seu vapor que sobe em espirais caraterísticas. – Declarou, entusiasmada. - Tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que as atrai.

-Mas a Amortentia na realidade não gera o amor, pois é impossível produzi-lo ou imitá-lo. – Disse o professor, os alertando. Hesitou e perguntou, apontando para todos:

-Mas, a que vos cheira?

-A mim cheira a grama acabada de cortar, a madeira de cabo de vassoura e a chocolate. – Declarou Albus.

-A mim cheira ao mar, ao cheiro de livros novos e…a perfume de limão. – Disse Rose, corando de seguida. Scorpius olhou de esguelha para a ruiva antes de responder:

-Eu sinto o cheiro de bolos acabados de cozer, a baunilha e a rosas. – Declarou Scorpius, olhando para a frente. Rose olhou para o loiro, espantada. Esse era o cheiro de seu perfume. Os colegas continuaram a falar dos cheiros que sentiam, mas ela não prestava atenção ao que diziam. Tentava ganhar a atenção de Scorpius, mas ele falava com Nott. Albus também estava distraído, conversando com Emily Osment, uma sonserina loira e de olhos azuis. E ruiva percebeu de imediato, pelo modo que Albus a olhava, que ele gostava dela. Passados uns quarenta e cinco minutos, todos já tinham dito quais eram seus odores e o professor Slughorn falou:

-Bom! Que interessante! Agora eu gostaria que vocês… - Uma campainha tocou, interrompendo a fala do professor. – Bom! Vocês têm de ir para Transfiguração e Encantamentos. Para a próxima aula, realizaremos a poção dos mortos-vivos. Para trabalho de casa, quero uma composição de uma página sobre essa poção, suas vantagens e desvantagens. Até á próxima!

Os alunos começaram a arrumar seus materiais. Se escutou o arrastar de cadeiras e os alunos se dirigiram para a saída. Rose tentou apanhar Scorpius para ter uma conversa sobre seu odor a rosas na poção, mas não o conseguiu apanhar. Parecia que ele tinha Aparatado mas, de acordo com "Hogwarts - Uma História", tal fato era impossível. Desanimada, foi para Transfiguração, mas não prestou atenção á aula, pensando no loiro. Nem às perguntas respondia. Quando a aula terminou, Rose arrumou seus materiais e foi a correr para a sala de Encantamentos. Scorpius estava saindo da sua sala, acompanhado por Albus, quando a garota pegou no braço dele, rudemente, e o arrastou para o jardim.

-Hei! – Exclamou o loiro, surpreendido – O que você quer de mim, Rosie?

Rose não respondeu e quando chegaram ao jardim, o largou e se virou para ele, perguntando:

-Porque é que sente o cheiro de rosas na sua poção? – Scorpius ficou ruborizado.

-E porque você sente o cheiro de limão na sua? – Perguntou ao garoto, tentando se esquivar da pergunta da ruiva. Rose cruzou os braços, emburrada. Ambos ficaram calados, a ouvir as vozes de seus colegas chegando ao jardim. A ruiva olhava para Scorpius, que olhava para o céu. O perfume de limão emanava do loiro de uma forma que fazia com que estivesse mais forte. Abanou a cabeça, tentando afastar o cheiro e Scorpius baixou o olhar, olhando para a ruiva. Seus olhares se cruzaram e se fixaram um no outro. O loiro abriu a boca para falar, quando um garoto do primeiro ano embateu nele, fazendo com que seus corpos se colassem. Rose descruzou os braços e, inconscientemente as colocou no peito de Scorpius. Ouvia o bater descompassado de seu coração e o do loiro. Ficaram uns momentos se observando, até Scorpius aproximar seus lábios no ouvido dela e lhe sussurrar, confessando:

-Eu te amo. Quer namorar comigo? – Rose ficou paralisada de surpresa e também de alegria. Sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta por uns momentos. Era o que ela sempre desejara ouvir. Olhou nos olhos cinzentos do loiro, que tinha afastado seu rosto do dela e a observava com receio. Sorriu e sussurrou em resposta:

-Sim… – Scorpius sorriu e ela continuou:

-Eu também te amo. – O loiro aproximou seu rosto do da ruiva. Quando seus lábios tocaram nos dele, a garota sentiu que ia explodir de felicidade. Finalmente tudo o que tinha desejado, estava se realizando. Sua boca se abriu, dando passagem á língua de Scorpius. O loiro a abraçou com força e ela agarrou os cabelos dele, aprofundando o beijo. Quando já não conseguiam respirar, se afastaram e ouviram palmas ecoando por todo o jardim. Olharam em volta, ruborizados, e perceberam que estavam sendo observados por todos os alunos da escola. Seus colegas batiam palmas, assoviavam e, alguns até gritavam:

-Finalmente! – O casal ficou envergonhado. Começaram a receber felicitações. Scorpius agradeceu e puxou Rose para fora dali o mais depressa possível. Eles odiavam ser o centro das atenções e, agora, toda a escola sabia de seu beijo. Correram de mãos dadas para a Torre de Astronomia. Se sentaram no chão, tentando normalizar as respirações. Rose retirou a mochila das costas e o loiro a imitou. Se abraçaram e se observaram durante algum tempo. Parecia um sonho tornado realidade. Mas a ruiva começou a ficar preocupada. Pensou, desgostosa: _" Como meus pais irão reagir ao meu namoro com Scorpius, o filho de Draco Malfoy?"_

-E agora? – Perguntou ao loiro. O garoto encolheu os ombros e declarou:

-Aconteça o que acontecer, eu ficarei ao seu lado. Para sempre.

-Para sempre. – Repetiu Rose, mais calma. Se beijaram longamente, esperando que o futuro fosse melhor que eles imaginavam.

**Fim**

**Nota da autora:** Oi! Mais uma fic fresquinha para vocês. Eu amei escrevê-la. E espero que vocês tenham gostado de a ler. Por favor, comentem, favoritem, etc…

Agora vou ver se continuo minhas longfics. Agora só me resta desejar para todas a minhas leitoras um Feliz Natal e um excelente ano de 2014! Bjs :D


End file.
